fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
List of My Weird School (TV series) episodes
This is a list of episodes for My Weird School, the American-Canadian animated TV series based on the book series of the same name by Dan Gutman. The first season first aired on April 30, 2009, and ended on May 31, 2010, while a second season aired on December 1, 2010 and ended on the same day in 2011. The series went on hiatus for two years and eventually came back in 2013, airing a miniseries, My Weird Summer School on the summer of 2013, before coming back on August 10, 2015, to air a third season which ended August 5, 2016. A fourth and planed final season aired from September 9, 2016 until July 26, 2017. However, on January 23, 2017, the show was announced to have an unexpired contract, and the show would continue to air for three more confirmed seasons, though more could be made. The only change to the show would be the depart of showrunner Patsy Shires, which had been misinformed as a real ending to the series. A new contract that would expire sometime in 2028 was signed, stirring rumors that the show would stay on the air for a very long time. The fifth season, started airing in August 25, 2017, and aired its 100th episode on September 29, 2017. It ended on December 25, 2017. The series has been renewed for season 6, which premiered on March 9, 2018, and is currently airing throughout 2018. On the channel's website, there was leaks that confirmed the series was renewed throughout season 9; the 9th season has split into two separate seasons, seasons 9 and 10. This was the biggest episode-order of a The CC (Cartoon Comedy) show. The 200th episode is set to air sometime during the 10th season in possibly 2020, during which by then the show will have been on the air for 11 years. On May 26, 2018, a miniseries titled My Weird Boarding School was announced for a late 2019 airing, following the completion of the seventh season. Details on the miniseries are scarce, though it has been given a 13-episode order. Series overview Season 1 (2009-10) Main article: My Weird School (season 1) Season 2 (2010-11) Main article: My Weird School (season 2) ''My Weird Summer School'' (2013) Main article: My Weird Summer School A spin-off featuring A.J. in summer school and falling for bad girl A.J., or Ariana Johnson, which aired as "replacement" of the original show after its lenghty hiatus led to a short "cancellation". Season 3 (2015-16) Main article: My Weird School (season 3) Season 4 (2016-17) Main article: My Weird School (season 4) Season 5 (2017) Main article: My Weird School (season 5) Season 6 (2018) Main article: My Weird School (season 6) A sixth season of 21 episodes (an additional five episodes have totaled the episode order to 26) began airing on March 9, 2018, right after the season 3 finale of Larry!, with a two-episode premiere. Season 7 (2019) A seventh season was originally planned to release in late 2018, but will instead premiere in early 2019. Movie (2020) A movie of 'My Weird School' is in the works, all is know about it is that it takes a sudden dark turn ''My Weird Boarding School (2019) On May 26, 2018, a miniseries titled ''My Weird Boarding School was announced to air in late 2019, after the completion of the seventh season. No plot details were given, though it has been given a 13-episode order. Future After being renewed for seasons six and seven, a possibility for more season renewals was brought up. A season eight and nine (later split into seasons 9 and 10) was leaked on the channel's website, bringing the show to a total of 209 episodes, and making it the longest-airing and one with the most episode count of any show on The CC (Cartoon Comedy) ever, and the biggest episode order of a The CC (Cartoon Comedy) show ever. Unproduced episodes without a scheduled airdate __NOEDITSECTION__